Sorry
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: An Akuroku Day One-shot. Enjoy. PWP, kinda.


Sorry

"I'm sorry."I said quietly, trying to hide the confusion in my voice.

He didn't look at me, He was still angry. I couldn't understand it. All I had done was walk into His room when He wasn't there. It was like He didn't want me to see something. Like He had some huge secret that I couldn't know about.

"What are you hiding from me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

His blue eyes glared at me, fire blazing in them. He was definitely pissed. After nearly a year of being his best friend, I had learned to read his expressions and eyes like a book. I could do that with all the other members too, but He was a dog-eared paperback rolled up in my back pocket.

"It's none of your business, Axel."He snapped at me.

I just gave him a look, which I knew he understood. I wasn't backing down until he explained, and I would wait until the day he was destroyed to find out, if I had to.

"Fine."He muttered.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the room we were standing in front of. His room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and slammed me into the door.

"It's easier to show you than to tell you."He growled, obviously thinking that I didn't need to know whatever it was.

I just watched as he leaned closer and slammed his lips against mine. The sudden shock of how good it felt rushed through my body. My eyes slid closed slowly, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, turning us around so he was against the door, and I was forcing him to stay still.

I lightly trailed my tongue against his lips, and he opened them, letting me into his mouth. I coaxed his tongue into a battle for dominance. Eventually though, we had to breathe, and we broke apart, a small string of saliva still connecting our lips.

"If this is all you were keeping from me, Roxas, you could've shown me sooner. I like this little secret of yours."I said, smirking at him.

Roxas was panting slightly as he feebly attempted to glare at me. "Oh, really? Are you sure you're not just lusting after me? Because if that's it, then you can get out."

I frowned. "I'm not lusting after you, Roxas. I want you, but I won't do anything you don't want me to. I... I love you." I paused, absorbing his expression. "I know it sounds stupid, since we're Nobodies and we aren't supposed to have feelings, but—" I was cut off by Roxas pressing his lips softly against mine.

"I love you too."He whispered against my lips, surprising me for a brief second before I happily hugged him and lifted him off the ground while doing so.

After I put him down, I cast a look at his bed. I wanted him, but I wouldn't do anything to him that he didn't want to do.

He followed my gaze, and gave me a look that even **I** couldn't misinterpret.

"Are you sure you want to?"I asked, worried.

"Yes, now hurry up and get your damn clothes off."He snapped, hardly sounding angry as he stripped himself of his cloak, showing off the bare chest underneath it.

Then, he stripped off his pants, revealing that he was going commando. I followed suit and stripped of my clothing, smiling at the look on his face when he saw how long my member was.

"So, "I began, smirking slightly, "I'm on top, right?"

Roxas smirked back and nodded slightly, not even caring that he was hard as a rock, and so was I. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, grabbing a small tube off the table as he did. He held it up to me, and I took it from him.

**Third Person.** **WARNING! LEMON! (it's not particularly explicit, but still, i thought you ought to know)**

Axel rubbed lube on his throbbing cock, desperate to be inside Roxas. He thoroughly covered it before he looked at Roxas, asking for permission. Roxas nodded.

_At least he's not trying to take me dry. That would be extremely painful._

Without even attempting to prepare him, Axel thrust into Roxas hard. Roxas just tilted his head back and didn't make a sound. Sure, it hurt like hell, but he didn't want to complain. He'd been waiting almost six months for this, and, DAMMIT, he was going to enjoy it even if it ripped him in half.

Axel moaned at the feeling of having his cock buried deep within Roxas. It made him feel like he was alive again. He paused to wait for Roxas' signal to keep going, which he received a lot sooner than he thought he would.

With the knowledge that Roxas was ready, he began pounding into the younger boy. Moans echoed throughout the room, coming from both men. Soon, it was too much for Roxas, and he came all over the front of them both, Axel following suit only a few seconds later.

As they both began to come down from their highs, Axel pulled out of Roxas and collapsed next to him.

"Did it hurt?"Axel asked, slightly concerned.

"Kind of."Roxas replied. He wasn't about to show weakness.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

**A/N: Ta-da. I wrote an Akuroku Day One-shot, with only 16 minutes to spare until it's not Akuroku Day anymore. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
